My Love, My Sacrifice
by Kira4Schiffer
Summary: People said love needs sacrifice. This is my sacrifice, my love...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Bleach? Nah, if I owned it, I would be a millionaire.**

* * *

><p>"Is this about him? Again?" he asked.<p>

The woman whom he asked the question to didn't answer, but of course he already knew the answer. It happened every time. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and sighed in exasperation. He stared at the woman who sat on the corner of the room, her head was between her knees, her shoulders hunched, just like a lost puppy. Ulquiorra walked toward her and patted her beautiful orange head.

"Orihime…" he began.

The woman sobbed louder. Ulquiorra felt exhausted. Yes, this woman exhausted him. The woman he loved more than anything in the world. The love that he has confessed several times already to the woman. His unrequited love.

"You know I love you, don't you? Why can't you give me a chance, Orihime? I'll make you happy." he said softly. The woman, Orihime, shook her head.

"I'm sorry Ulquiorra, I can't. Because I…." she answered, but he cut her off, "Yeah, because you can't love anyone but Kurosaki. Nothing I do will sway your love for him." he told her bluntly.

Orihime felt guilty. "Sorry…" she mumbled.

Ulquiorra sighed deeply before moving to sit beside her.

"Why can't you leave me? After all those rejections..." she asked him with croaked voice and watered eyes.

"The same reason of why you can't stop loving Kurosaki even though he already has that Kuchiki by his side." Ulquiorra stared at her and smiled bitterly. "Because I love you. I want to stay by your side. This is my choice."

Orihime smiled painfully at him, "I guess we really are masochists, aren't we?"

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra was a genius. He really was a prodigy. Combined with his emerald eyes, soft ebony hair, handsome visage, pale skin, good body built, and his talent in playing piano, he could make every woman's heart swoon. Even with his cold attitude. He would live in solitude if not because of his best friend, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and several people that hung with the blue head. He was perfectly content in his little world until she came. Until Orihime Inoue came.<p>

He met her on his second year in highschool, Orihime was on her first year. He didn't know why but her cheerful self attracted him. She was like his sun, him being the moon. Their first meeting was never planned, and so were the second and third meetings. Maybe it was fate, because they kept meet in some unexpected places. Orihime being her bubbly self tried to make friend with him. At first, he refused. But who could keep refusing such a sweet girl like her? Gradually, she wormed her way into his heart. And one day Ulquiorra realized he was in love with Orihime.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra was observant. It didn't take a genius to know that Orihime had loved someone already. Someone that was one of her classmate. Someone that never even took a glance at her that way. Ichigo Kurosaki was a childhood friend of Tatsuki Arisawa, Orihime's best friend. Being her best friend, it's inevitable to meet the orange haired man. Orihime felt in love at him at the first glance. Ichigo Kurosaki was a good man. Orihime Inoue was a beautiful girl. They should be a perfect couple if Kuchiki Rukia didn't stand in the way between them. The noble woman was Ichigo's light. They fought, they bickered, yes they did, but they loved each other. And Orihime was just another friend for Ichigo, no more.<p>

* * *

><p>"I love you." the man said.<p>

The beautiful girl he confessed to widen her eyes, mouth agape. She couldn't believe that someone like Ulquiorra Schiffer asked her to come to the rooftop after school and just confessed his love to her.

"Ulquiorra-senpai…I…I don't know what to say…" she said in hesitation.

"You can accept my love, or reject it. I'm ready for whatever your answer is." Ulquiorra responded with his baritone voice.

Orihime stared at the floor under her, frowning. She sighed and stared at Ulquiorra, ready to give her answer.

"I'm sorry senpai, but there is someone that I have already loved."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes, I know. That Kurosaki boy, right?"

Orihime was surprised. Was she that transparent?

"I know you love him, but he already has someone. Give me a chance. I will make you love me. We'll be happy." he continued.

She closed her eyes. Kurosaki's face flown in her mind-eye. She opened her eyes and stated firmly, "I'm sorry, senpai. I can't. I can't love anyone but Kurosaki-kun. I can't ever love you, senpai. Even if I have five lifetimes, the only one that I will ever love will be Kurosaki-kun. Only him."

Ulquiorra felt disappointment swept over him. He lifted a hand and brought it to cover his face. They stood there in awkward silence for several minutes.

"I won't give up yet." he said simply after dropping his hand. Then he walked away, leaving her.

* * *

><p>Sunlight slipped through the particles of green curtain. Eye lids opened to greet the world with emerald eyes that seemed so brilliant when ray of sunlight chose to woke up the owner. The pale skinned man blinked his sleepiness away. He yawned and rose up from his bed. Last night, he stayed late to accompany Orihime in her apartment. The woman was so upset after seeing the love of her life, Ichigo Kurosaki, proposed to Rukia Kuchiki last night in five-star restaurant in front of their friends. Orihime excused herself and went home. After receiving a simple text from the woman, Ulquiorra decided to visit her in her apartment. Seeing her in that broken condition upset him terribly. He couldn't understand why the bubbly woman still couldn't move on, still couldn't accept his love. After his first confession six years ago, he did everything to make the woman fall in love with him. All his efforts were complete failures. Orihime only saw him as her bestfriend. Last night he got back to his apartment after making sure that Orihime slept peacefully. Being near her was hurt, yes, but he needed to make sure she would be okay. Because that was his job as her bestfriend.<p>

* * *

><p>It was crowded this morning. Ulquiorra sat in his favorite café and sipped his Earl Gray tea. Several women giggled and glanced his way. Well, this was not unusual. Ulquiorra looked at his watch.<p>

"He is late." he thought.

A blue head appeared on the doorway. He was not alone. A green haired woman seemed to accompany him.

"Oi, Batman!" the man greeted him.

The woman jabbed him and whispered, "Be nice, Grimmy."

"Ow, that hurts, Nel!" he yowled.

The woman, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, his fiancé, glared at him. Grimmjow chose to shut his mouth.

"Ulquiorra, long time no see. How are you?" Nelliel smiled and hugged Ulquiorra.

"I'm good, Nel. You look nice today. How are you? I hope this blue head here doesn't tire you out." He responded and hugged her back.

"I heard that." Grimmjow sulkily replied.

Both Ulquiorra and Nel rolled their eyes.

"You look even paler than usual, Batman." Grimmjow grinned.

Nelliel facepalmed.

"Yeah, better than your hair that even looks more ridiculous." Ulquiorra bantered. He smirked.

"Hey!" Grimmjow seemed offended but then he grinned and did a man hug to Ulquiorra.

"Nice to see you, buddy." he said softly.

"Me too, my friend, me too." Ulquiorra responded softly. He felt better instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? This is my first fanfiction and English is not my mother language, so bear with me.<strong>

**Let me know your thought.**

**Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach.**

**Hello guys, thank you for reviewing. I really appreciate it.**

**This is the second chapter of My Love, My Sacrifice. Ulquiorra is slightly OOC here to fit into the story.**

**Sorry if this chapter is kind of short. The next one will be the last chapter, I think.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Still playing role as a baby-sitter?" asked the muscular blue haired man.<p>

"Idiot. She is a woman already, not someone that need to be babysat, like you." mocked the pale man.

"Che. As if I need to be babysat. I'm not like your woman that can do nothing without you. Seriously Ulquiorra, why are you still staying by her side? I understand that she has beautiful face, good body…"

"Cough..cough.." Nell choked out forcedly beside him.

"Don't worry, babe. You are still better." her fiancé smirked. He kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, honey." she smiled sweetly and snuggled to him.

"Well, well, aren't you such a romantic couple?" Ulquiorra told them jokingly as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Ulqui. Someday you'll be like us." Nell cheered him up.

"But first, Ulquiorra needs to find someone that's suitable for him." Grimmjow told them.

"In case you got amnesia in that little brain of yours, Grimmjow, I have already found the one." Ulquiorra responded.

"My brain is not little, you vampire!" Grimmjow yelled.

"I wonder." the pale man answered briefly.

The blue haired man chuckled. "Still the same Ulquiorra, I see. Your dry humor is still intact."

Beside him, Nelliel observed both of the men fondly. Her fiancé and Ulquiorra were childhood friends. She met them back in junior high school. At that time, Grimmjow was a playboy, and Ulquiorra was someone popular because of his attractiveness and mysterious aura. Nelliel couldn't understand how they could be bestfriend when they were so different. If Grimmjow was a loud-mouth, Ulquiorra was not very talkative; when Grimmjow struggled with his study, Ulquiorra was a born genius; Grimmjow was a lazy-ass, but Ulquiorra was a discipline freak.

"Maybe that's the reason why Ulquiorra was attracted to Orihime. Opposites attract, right?" she thought.

"That aside, man. You _thought_ you have met the one. Come on, you have already spent six years with her, and what is the result? Honestly, I think she is just using you." Grimmjow commented.

"Orihime is not using me. I chose to be with her." Ulquiorra hissed.

"Well, I wonder who is the idiot between us. And you are supposed to be a genius." Grimmjow slumped into his chair.

He hated it when Ulquiorra was being this stubborn. Contrary to popular belief, Grimmjow was protective to his loved ones. And Ulquiorra was practically his family.

"And so is Nel." He thought as he glanced affectionately at his fiancé.

He owed Ulquiorra one. If it's not for the pale skinned man, he would never be together with Nelliel. His previous reputation was not that good. Who knew Ulquiorra cared enough to help to get them together?

Ulquiorra was like a brother to him. He wanted him to be happy. He initially was happy when he learned that Ulquiorra fell in love with someone. But when he saw what's the effect of that love he couldn't say he was happy anymore. No, he didn't hate Orihime. But still, he surely hated her indecisiveness. And he was annoyed at Ulquiorra for not being able to leave her.

'Why does it have to be her, Ulquiorra? When you can choose whoever girl you want.' he thought sadly.

"Ulquiorra, we do this because we care about you. Why are you still in Karakura when you can pursue your happiness somewhere else? You could have a high-paid job or be someone important in government by now, even a big musician. You practically burst in talent! You have the qualifications." Nelliel try to convince their friend.

She was right. There was not much that Karakura could offer him. Even Grimmjow and Nelliel moved to Kyoto after their graduation from college. The only reason why he stayed was because of Orihime. She never told him, but he knew she needed him. The woman was so fragile that he always wanted to protect her. He knew he had sacrificed a lot for Orihime but love was a sacrifice, right?

"She always said 'Kurosaki-kun this, Kurosaki-kun that….man, even I am annoyed. If she can't get over him forever, what will you do, buddy?" asked Grimmjow.

"She won't." the emerald eyed man answered briefly.

"What makes you so sure of that, huh? Because you are always there for her? Because you are her ideal man? Let me tell you something, her ideal man has permanent scowl on his face and orange hair on his head. Don't tell me you are planning to dye your hair orange!" Grimmjow tried to knock some sense to his best friend's head.

Ulquiorra sighed. His friends were just being rational. Deep in his heart, he knew they were right. Sometimes he felt tired of all this. But if he left, how about Orihime?

"Orihime is a woman already, you said it yourself." Nel seemed to read his mind.

"She is capable to take care of herself. I am a woman too, Ulquiorra, and I know what a woman capable of. If you treat her like this, she'll never change. Nothing will ever change. How do you see yourself ten years from now? Can you even imagine? You were a man full of ambitions. You had goals that you wanted to reach. But now I can't see even the trace of that man." she continued.

Ulquiorra furrowed his eyebrows.

"Pursue your happiness." Nel smiled and patted his hand softly.

They sat in silence. Grimmjow stared at his friend. How he wanted to see him happy.

"Now, let's talk about something else!" the green haired woman declared cheerfully.

The three bestfriends chatted and laughed as if the serious aura because of their previous conversation was never there. But something still lingered in Ulquiorra's head.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it.<strong>

**Please leave a review.**

**The more reviews I get, the sooner the update ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Sorry for the late update.**

**Last chapter I told you that this chapter will be the last installment for **_**My Love, My Sacrifice**_**, but I changed my mind. I decided to divide the chapter into two parts, so the next chapter supposed to be the last installment, not this one.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"<em>She is capable to take care of herself. I am a woman too, Ulquiorra, and I know what a woman capable of. If you treat her like this, she'll never change. Nothing will ever change. How do you see yourself ten years from now? Can you even imagine? You were a man full of ambitions. You had goals that you wanted to reach. But now I can't see even the trace of that man."<em>

"_Pursue your happiness." Nel smiled and patted his hand softly._

"_I'm sorry, senpai. I can't. I can't love anyone but Kurosaki-kun. I can't ever love you, senpai. Even if I have five lifetimes, the only one that I will ever love will be Kurosaki-kun. Only him."_

"_I won't give up yet."_

* * *

><p>The sky bathed in beautiful orange hue. A man on his twenties simply enjoyed whatever nature could offer him. Gentle breeze blew his ebony hair. The man shut his eyes, hiding the most brilliant emeralds from the world. Aura of calmness wavered from his posture. At that moment, he was a perfect picture of serenity. The supposedly emotionless man opened his eyes to stare at the orange sky.<p>

_'Orange, just like her hair.'_ he thought.

Ulquiorra was reminded to his conversation with his bestfriends several days ago. Recently, he spent most of his spare time thinking –and analyzing- about his condition. He was a very rational man, but when it's regarding Orihime, his rationality was completely useless. He didn't know when exactly had he become such a sappy man. Never in million years had he imagined it.

'To be in love with someone who is completely in love with another man. Not to mention that man already belongs to another woman. What a complete mess.' he thought again.

He reached for his cell phone from his pocket and scanned his contact list until he found one certain name. Ulquiorra pressed the call button. He needed to talk with _her_ first. A melodious feminine voice answered his call.

"Ulquiorra?"

* * *

><p>Orihime simply laid on her bed. Her mind replayed the recent event when her love, Kurosaki-kun, proposed to his long-time girlfriend. Her heart still wrenched painfully even just from thinking about it. She remembered how she excused herself from the reunion and texted Ulquiorra after that. Well, speaking of Ulquiorra it had already been almost a week since the last time she saw him. The usually bubbly woman didn't want to confess it but she really missed him. For six years, Ulquiorra had been her constant companion. Everytime she had trouble, Ulquiorra was always there to console her. Even when she had to nurse her broken heart –several times, because of the same man- and bawled her eyes out, Ulquiorra still gathered her in his arms until she's too tired to cry anymore. Ulquiorra was always there. She couldn't be grateful enough for him. She could pass these six years because of him. If he hadn't been there for her…..she didn't even want to think about it. Call her selfish, but Ulquiorra had been her refuge. She didn't want to lose him even if she couldn't love him. She knew she's being unfair but didn't Ulquiorra say he was the one who chose to stay with her? So she couldn't be blamed, right? It was his decision, not hers. Suddenly her phone beeped signaling there was a new email. Orihime reached for her phone and opened her inbox.<p>

'_You're free tomorrow, aren't you? Meet me at the central park at 10.'_

Orihime practically beamed.

* * *

><p>A beautiful woman ran to the central park in hurry. She could see back silhouette of the man she promised to meet in front of the water fountain. Her eyes lit up as she made her way to the man. She tapped one of his shoulders and grinned slightly when the man turned to stare at the woman in front of him.<p>

"Have you waited long?"

Ulquiorra observed the orange haired woman. Her face flushed slightly and he could see her panted. She definitely ran her way to the park.

"Nah, I've just arrived here."

'Well, 30 minutes can't be considered that long, right?' he thought.

He didn't want to make Orihime felt guilty. Knowing her, once she knew the truth she would apologize to him endlessly.

"So, why did you ask me to meet here?" the woman asked him curiously.

Ulquiorra smirked.

"What? Can't I ask you on a date?" he raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Eh?! D-date?" she stammered as blood rushed to her face.

"Just a date between friends. It has been so long since the last time we did it." Ulquiorra smiled sincerely.

He reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers like lovers did.

"Come on." he pulled her lightly.

He didn't see how Orihime's lips formed a smile and how her eyes soften the moment their hands linked together.

* * *

><p>Orihime just had the perfect date at the perfect time, and most importantly with a perfect man. Well, she had associated herself with many men –just as friends of course- and she only considered three men perfect: her brother, Kurosaki-kun, and Ulquiorra. Okay, he had flaws, but who didn't? Except Kurosaki-kun, of course because he was always flawless in her eyes.<p>

They spent the entire day doing whatever Orihime wanted to do. Ulquiorra even took her to carnival and won her a pair of beautiful hairpins in some arcade. They did silly things together, ate silly stuffs together –well, more like she forced Ulquiorra to eat them- and her most favorite part was Ulquiorra almost never let go of her hand. He only let it go when they had to use both of their hands, but they spent the rest by intertwining their fingers and Orihime clearly enjoyed how his warmth seeped into her hand. How she hoped this moment would never end.

* * *

><p>It was night already. Ulquiorra glanced at the woman beside him as he walked her to her apartment. He was glad that he could cheer her up because Orihime was so gloomy after the proposal incident.<p>

Orihime chattered endlessly during the walk to her apartment but Ulquiorra wouldn't complain. With the moonlight illuminated her face, she looked absolutely divine on his eyes. He wanted to engrave this image in his memory.

They finally reached her apartment.

"Will you come in?" she offered him.

Ulquiorra shook his head.

"Well, if you say so. Thank you for today. This is the most wonderful date ever. You are not usually this sweet." she teased him.

The man raised his eyebrow.

"I thought you said once that I was the sweetest man alive when we had our fourth date?"

"Mou, you are exaggerating." she pouted cutely.

He chuckled lightly.

Orihime let go of his hand and embraced him softly.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra, for everything. What can I do without you?" she sighed.

Ulquiorra braced himself from whatever he was feeling because he knew this meant nothing. Not what he wanted.

"You would have been the most miserable woman alive." he stated jokingly.

Orihime playfully pinched his abs through his shirt. Ulquiorra winced slightly. The woman was definitely not lack in power like everyone thought.

"Woman, do you remember our first date?" he asked softly.

"Hmmm…of course." she hummed in response. She was inhaling Ulquiorra's manly perfume scent as she nuzzled into his neck.

"What about it?"

Ulquiorra stopped playing with orange strands on her backside.

"Nothing. I just remember how awkward it was."

Orihime giggled.

"You are right. It seems you have improved yourself in that department." she rasped.

Orihime rubbed her cheek to Ulquiorra's before kissing it lightly. This was not uncommon occurrence between them. They were affectionate to each other. Never went over kissing, though. For Orihime, it because she needed someone that could divert her attention away from Ichigo even for a moment. For Ulquiorra, because he couldn't deny Orihime a thing. He never took advantage of her. He was much too gentleman to do it.

"Orihime, till when are we going to do this?" he whispered directly to her ear making the woman shivered.

"Why? I'm perfectly content like this." she answered as she tightened her arms around his.

The pale man sighed inwardly. The woman clearly misunderstood his intention.

"Let me rephrase that. Till when are you going to make me wait for you?"

The grey-eyed woman sighed before letting go of her embrace.

"Ulquiorra, we have talked about this already. Can't we not talking about this anymore?"

"Orihime, all I ask from you is just a chance. Haven't I proven myself to you these six years? Only a chance, Orihime. Can't you give it to me? If somehow because of my idiocy I mess up that chance, I won't ask for another, I will be content by your side as your best friend only." he pleaded.

Now, this was something new to Orihime. Ulquiorra was not someone who pleaded to get something. He always got whatever he wanted. But this time Orihime could clearly hear sincerity mixed with desperation and urgency in his voice.

_'What is happening?_' she wondered.

But this conversation evoked something from Orihime, annoyance. Hasn't she made it clear already?

"Ulquiorra, listen. I told you I can't. I…"

"Kurosaki is already out of your reach." he stated firmly.

He could see the woman's eyes flashed in hurt instantly. This was forbidden territory, he knew, but he needed to do this. Even if it just this time.

"Stop saying it! So why if he has proposed? Or if they will tie the knot? You know what, I don't care! I won't stop loving him. Didn't I tell you? Even if I have five lifetimes, I will still love the same man. For me, it's only Kurosaki-kun!" she cried.

Ulquiorra looked like he was stabbed in the heart. This was it, complete rejection. He should have known. This woman gave him a heart, the very reason why he fell in love with her back then, but she never intended to share hers. She gave him a heart but she also the one who crushed it.

He brought her to his arms and let her cried there.

"Shhh…I understand. I'm sorry, Orihime. Don't cry." he hushed her.

He could feel his shirt began to soak from her tears. He kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't ask again, so stop crying. Okay?"

He felt the woman in his arms nodded and her sobs ceased. He let go of his hold to stare at her eyes as he lifted her thumb to erase her tears away.

"I love you. I really do. Don't you ever doubt it."

He focused gazing at her, memorizing every single feature of hers. Orihime couldn't help but blushed at the intensity of his gaze. Ulquiorra was amused when he saw her cheeks flushed.

"You really are beautiful, you know that?"

His eyes soften. The emerald-eyed man moved his face toward Orihime slowly.

_'He is going to kiss me.'_

Her heart beat fast in his chest, Orihime closed her eyes. She could feel Ulquiorra's face getting nearer…..but the kiss never came. Instead, she felt his lips on her forehead.

"Better now?" the man smiled slightly.

Orihime just nodded dumbly as she couldn't trust her voice at that time.

"Now, go in. I'm sure you are tired because of our little adventure today." he patted her head.

"Okay. See you." she grinned as she entered her apartment while her eyes never left his form.

Ulquiorra didn't answer. He waited until Orihime's form disappeared. After ensuring that Orihime had been already safe inside her apartment, he walked away from the apartment complex and whispered something to the wind.

* * *

><p>Inside, Orihime was still trying to calm her heart.<p>

_'Everything is alright.'_

She smiled.

_'Everything will be alright.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>I thought this chapter explained a lot about what Orihime thought and how their relationship worked.<strong>

**I hope I can update next chapter soon.**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Review, please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Credit to Kubo-sensei and **_**Unmasked**_**.**

**Thank you guys for leaving reviews ****.**

**This is (probably) the last chapter of** _**My Love, My Sacrifice.**_

* * *

><p><em>Orihime never felt this content in her whole life. Currently, she was in the arms of her most special someone.<em>

"_Kurosaki-kun," she sighed happily._

"_Orihime," a baritone voice responded._

_Wait, that sounded wrong. Kurosaki-kun never called her Orihime, it's always Inoue-san. Besides, the voice who had just called her name was slightly deeper than Kurosaki-kun's._

_Orihime peeked at the man's face._

_Instead of brown eyes which she expected to see, she found herself stared at emerald eyes._

_Ulquiorra's._

_Orihime immediately released herself from the man's embrace._

"_U-ulquiora, w-what happen? Why are you here?" she stuttered._

_The man in question didn't answer her, but cupped her cheek in his palm._

"_I love you," he said softly._

_Orihime stepped back._

"_Don't, Ulquiorra," she warned._

_The emerald-eyed man managed a sad smile._

"_I see."_

_Orihime watched as Ulquiorra walked away from her._

"_No, w-wait. Where are you going?! Don't leave me here!" she cried._

_She tried to seize his figure, but he was starting to fade away._

"_Ulquiorra!"_

_She's late. He's gone._

* * *

><p>To say that Orihime was worried was an understatement. The young woman was pacing restlessly in her living room while biting her lower lip occasionally. The reason for her current state was because she couldn't contact the certain pale man since their date, and that was more than a week ago. She was annoyed at Ulquiorra because the young man didn't have initiative to contact her back. Was he that busy? Even a simple text would do. Everytime she called him, it just went into his mailbox, which she believed he still hadn't checked. Ulquiorra didn't even reply her email. It was hopeless. She couldn't reach him.<p>

Her mind wandered to her dream. She had dreamt the same dream every night for three days straight. Strangely, she never remembered clearly what she had dreamt when she woke up in the morning. But it seemed the dream was kind of a nightmare because she always woke up crying and her top soaked by her perspiration. She only remembered she called Ulquiorra's name desperately in her dream, but what made her so upset she didn't know.

By now, Orihime was in panic mode. What if something happened to her bestfriend? What if Ulquiorra was in a condition that he even wasn't able to contact anyone? With those thoughts in mind, Orihime swallowed her pride and decided to visit her emerald-eyed bestfriend.

* * *

><p>Here she was, standing in front of Ulquiorra's apartment. Ulquiorra actually lived in a nice apartment complex. She was initially reluctant to pay a visit, but since her thoughts jumbled in her mind, she considered it wouldn't hurt.<p>

Orihime had been here only a few times. It's usually Ulquiorra who came to her apartment, not the other way around. Sometimes Ulquiorra even stayed over when she had difficult times, usually triggered by her feeling to Kurosaki-kun.

She admitted her relationship with Ulquiorra was abnormal in most people's point of view. They were more than bestfriends, but less than lovers. It was intricate.

Most of her time she spent with Ulquiorra, but she always tried to stay away from his apartment because she didn't want him to get wrong signal. Coming over to some opposite sex's personal apartment frequently was a bit inappropriate in her opinion. It showed some intimate relationship, which exactly what she had been avoided all these years.

Well, Ulquiorra did that to her, she knew, but that was because he loved her. In her case it was a bit different because whatever feeling she held for Ulquiorra, she was sure it's not love. She wasn't able to describe it but she was just sure it's not.

Orihime couldn't give him more, even if she knew Ulquiorra would never be satisfied with this arrangement.

She wanted to be loved, without being obligated to love back.

Orihime was still busy with her musing when someone approached her. She recognized him as the landlord.

"Excuse me Miss, are you by any chance Orihime Inoue?"

Orihime blinked.

"U-um, yeah, that's me," she replied hesitantly.

"Ah, I know you. You've been here once, with Schiffer-kun. You're his girlfriend, right?" the old man asked her delightfully.

'_Girlfriend?!'_

"Yes, I've been here several times, and no, I'm not his girlfriend. By the way, why were you asking for me, Sir?" she inquired.

"Oh, so you're not his girlfriend. I really thought you are since you're the only woman that has ever come over," the landlord said dejectedly, "Oh, yes. Schiffer-kun asked me to give this to you."

The old man reached for his pocket and brought out a key. She recognized it as Ulquiorra's.

"This is Schiffer-kun apartment's key," the landlord put it on Orihime's hand.

Orihime fisted the key confusedly. She gave the landlord questioning stares.

"Schiffer-kun told me maybe you'll need it. You should check his apartment. Maybe he left something behind for you and wanted you to collect it yourself. Didn't he tell you anything?"

'_Left behind? What's he talking about?'_

"I don't understand, Sir. What do you mean by leave something behind? Could you please elaborate?"

By now, Orihime's heart was beating faster. She was puzzled. Did she miss something here? She felt like something bad was coming.

"Don't you know? Schiffer-kun has moved out from Karakura. He didn't tell me to where, though. I thought you've already known about it?" the man replied.

Orihime felt like she had been struck by lightning. Had the old man just said that basically Ulquiorra had left her?

The gray-eyed woman found herself hard to breath. Everything didn't make sense to her.

It was a joke, wasn't it?

Ulquiorra didn't just leave her, did he?

He couldn't abandon her, could he?

Her eyes prickled with tears. Her whole body was shaking.

Orihime put her hand against wall because she didn't know if she could stand up on her own.

"Miss?!" the landlord shouted in panicky, "Are you alright?"

She just shook her head in distress. No, she was completely not alright.

"I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired and shocked. Don't worry, Sir," she managed to choke out.

The landlord watched her in pity.

"Well, you can rest in Schiffer-kun's apartment. Give me the key," he offered kindly.

After Orihime gave the old man the apartment's key, he used it to open the door and ushered Orihime in. The woman simply didn't have enough power to walk in herself so the old man helped her.

Orihime sat on a white sofa while the landlord was babbling about how Ulquiorra always kept the apartment tidy and spotless.

"Okay, here's the key. Return it to me after you finish your business here. Good day, Miss."

With that, the landlord was out of Ulquiorra's apartment, leaving the key on the coffee table.

Orihime looked around the apartment. It was almost empty and spotless, as if no one had ever lived there. Not even a single trace about Ulquiorra. It seemed he didn't even bother to leave one.

The orange-haired woman entered the bedroom. She rested herself on the bed. Orihime cuddled the pillow into her chest. She inhaled deeply the scent the pillow emitted, hoping to get even just a breeze of Ulquiorra's unique scent. But it only smelled like detergent, the one Ulquiorra used.

At that time, she couldn't hold her tears anymore. Her heart wrenched painfully inside her chest. Her biggest fear had just come true; Ulquiorra left her. She drove him away. She continuously broke his heart and he finally was fed up with her.

Orihime sobbed uncontrollably. Her cry echoed in the vacant room.

God, how she wanted to be in his arms right now.

How she wanted to breathe in his scent.

To hear his beautiful baritone voice.

To listen to his heartbeat that always successful in lulling her to sleep.

To stare at those brilliant emerald eyes.

She would do anything to have him stayed with her for eternity.

Her eyes caught something on the nightstand. It was a paper, a folded one at that. She reached for it.

'_To: Orihime'_ was written on the front.

It was a letter, from Ulquiorra.

Orihime eagerly unfolded the letter. Maybe her Ulquiorra didn't really leave for good. Maybe he just had something to do and he would be back in no time. Her eyes scanned the first sentence.

_Orihime,_

It said.

_I believe you've already known the implication of this letter._

Orihime's eyes widened in disbelief. No, she refused to know.

_I used to believe if such a thing called happiness existed; it should be something which resembled the limitless nothingness._

_Nihilism is having nothing, therefore having nothing to lose._

_If that was not happiness then what was?_

She shook her head in denial.

_The things that couldn't be reflected in my eyes didn't exist._

A lone tear dropped.

_What is heart?_

She remembered Ulquiorra asked her the same question years ago.

_Such a thing called 'heart' was not even tangible, but you spoke a lot about it._

_Should I believe it even when it couldn't even be reflected in my eyes?_

_Should I believe its existence?_

_That's why I constantly denied there was something between you and I._

She muffled her sobs with her hand.

_But when you reached my hand for the first time,_

_When something warm seeped into me,_

_I started believing that maybe invisible things really existed and held so much power._

She remembered how they accidentally met for the first time.

_That's the first time I had something I wanted to protect,_

_Something that even brighter than sun itself,_

_Your smile._

Orihime sobbed quietly.

_I have waited for you for six years._

_I will even wait for you forever if possible._

_But maybe this time I should accept something that always lingers in my head,_

She feared reading the next sentence because she got feeling that it would shatter her heart.

_That we're not meant to be together._

Tears cascaded on her cheeks. Her breath halted, her heart stopped beating, she was sure of it. Because there was no way she could still alive after having her heart broken like this.

_You don't need to feel sorry about me, Orihime._

_I should do this long time ago, but I was always being stubborn._

_I'm sorry if my love ever hurt your feeling._

'_No, you didn't,_' she thought, '_Your love always give me strength._'

_Don't doubt my love for you_.

'_I never. Not even once._'

_I set you free, Orihime._

_This way, we both have chance to find our own happiness._

'_What happiness? Do you really think I can ever be happy without you?_'

_I won't say goodbye because I hope to see you again someday, even just for once._

_To see that I've made the right decision._

_That we've found what we seek._

'_No, Ulquiorra, please. Please come back to me. I would do anything, but just please come back._'

Her heart hurt so much. She had suffered heartbroken feeling because of Kurosaki-kun these past years, but this was completely on a different level.

It was like someone just ripped her heart from her chest and crushed it in front of her eyes.

It was so painful that she couldn't breathe.

It was so painful that she couldn't think.

She could hear pitter patter of the rain outside.

Rain.

Just like rain connected sky and earth.

'_Can you connect our heart?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>London.<strong>_

Ulquiorra breathed in the fresh scent of sunny autumn day. His lips twitched slightly. For the first time in years, he believed he just made the right decision. Leaving Karakura to stay here with his cousin and her family was wonderful. At least this time he was surrounded by people who loved him.

"There you are. I thought you are still suffering of jet lag, but you seem perfectly fine, which I am grateful of."

A feminine voice startled him from his musing.

"Sorry for making you worried."

The pale man offered his companion a smile. He stared at her companion's beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Nah, don't sweat it. We're family. Family helps each other."

Family. That one word gave him warm feeling.

"By the way, you haven't told me the reason of your moving here. You even change your phone number and close your previous email account. What happen now? It's like you want to cut ties with anyone except us," she ranted, "Well, and Grimmjow and his fiancé," she added.

Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow.

"You and your imagination."

His cousin just puffed her cheek.

"I just want to start over. And I think here will be the right place. You said it yourself, family helps each other."

His cousin smiled warmly.

"If you say so. Our place will always be opened for you. Come on, let's get inside. You must be hungry."

He followed her cousin to his new resident. This was his new life, and he felt satisfied.

* * *

><p><em>Because my love will always be unrequited.<em>

_So let this be my last sacrifice for you…_

_My love._

* * *

><p><strong>Finished.<strong>

**What do you think?**

**I feel relieved.**

**Like I've said, this is probably the last chapter because actually I'm considering about making an epilogue. I'm not sure, though because I'm perfectly fine with the current ending.**

**Please let me know your opinion by leaving reviews.**

**Oh yeah, please visit my other fanfictions: **_**The Fragment of Memory**_** and **_**The Red Thread**_**.**

**God bless you.**


End file.
